The Sky's Resolve
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: It was decided. His brother was the best candidate. He will make the Vongola prosper. But what if Tsuna saw otherwise with his own eyes? What if, thanks to the ten years bazooka, Tsuna get his eyes and perception wide open and he choose to claim Vongola?


**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun.**

 **... . . .**

Tsuna can honestly say, his life was dull, dreary and utterly meaningless.

Once upon a time, still do come to think of it, he was bullied a lot. He was clumsy, average in academics, lousy in sports, have no friends and – especially and – he was tormented by his own younger twin brother.

Takehiko Sawada, his younger twin by ten minutes, was the apple of his parent's eyes. He was smart, athletic, popular with all his peers, and generally all around nice guy.

But his brother's attitude towards him – is a different matter entirely behind closed doors.

Stubborn, mean and short-tempered, Takehiko torments him for even the smallest thing. To him, the world revolves around him, and his older brother is nothing but an embarrassment, a failure, a mistake. To him, Dame-Tsuna didn't deserve to breathe the same air as him.

But to Tsuna, it was okay. He knew his faults. Knew he was not perfect, at least not as perfect as Takehiko. And he was okay with that. Friendless and all. He was content.

It was not an ideal life, but he get by.

That is, until _He_ comes along.

Reborn, The number one hitman in the world.

Reborn came for his brother. He claims to be a tutor. But from all the dubious sounds emitted from his Takehiko's room, Reborn presence was a suspicious one.

Tsuna was many things, but he wasn't stupid.

If people were talking about Mafia as frequently and as loudly, even he can connect the dots. And connect them he did. Pay a little more discreet attention – by being a shadow on the wall and background figure – he learns the secret of his family.

The secret his father kept from them and to his mother still.

For someone of the Mafia to keep saying about it freely, that ploy either works to distract people or backfire. And between the one-sided screaming match between his brother and Reborn, it was no brainer that the ploy backfired.

But Reborn was a catalyst. And for that Tsuna will forever be grateful.

Hayato Gokudera, originally came from Italy to be Takehiko's subordinate. Somehow that didn't work out – something about Takehiko being unworthy, and after seeing each other often in school; Tsuna and Gokudera slowly get to know each other. It was sort of funny that both he and Gokudera like to spend lunch at a particular spot on the rooftops.

Then came Takeshi Yamamoto. He and Takehiko are both athletes. Both are popular and have their own fan clubs. He didn't know exactly what happened with Yamamoto, but he got a feeling that Takehiko was being tactless and rather loose tongue. By Reborn expression, Yamamoto didn't take it well. After profusely apologising on his brother's behalf – and to be the first person to receive Yamamoto's _scary_ glare – Yamamoto too soon joins him for lunch.

After Takeshi came Lambo Bovino, a self-proclaim hitman from Italy. He came to Japan to assassinate Reborn, though that didn't work out. After the initial meeting in Takehiko's room, Tsuna had quickly snatched Lambo to advise him to stay out of Takehiko's way. His brother is not above hitting children. Lucky for him, Lambo already knew what kind of a person Takehiko is and _hated_ him already. So the cow-suit child sticks close to Tsuna, much to Gokudera's ire.

One thing about Reborn is that he is a one hell of a tutor – his questionable persuasion methods speak for itself – but he also gave sound advice. His younger brother might not appreciate Reborn's wisdom, but Tsuna did.

Tsuna, even though he is not directly involved with Reborn, found himself listening and memorizing everything he heard Reborn telling his brother. In fact, he secretly makes a handbook of everything that Reborn had said thus far. Tsuna can't see why Reborn's teachings can't benefit him. Only a fool would ignore Reborn's teachings. And in the Mafia world, to disregard Reborn might mean death, so says Gokudera.

And apparently, his brother is that fool.

But you know what they say – a man's loss is another man's gain.

What comes next, is a series of confusion and bafflement. Takehiko keeps running off in his boxers and Reborn would sometimes return home looking like he wanted to just _off_ somebody. Tsuna suspected it got something to do with Takehiko's thick-headedness.

The good thing about Takehiko blatant disrespect of Reborn means that Reborn will visit him just to see how he was doing. Reborn will sit quietly near him and observe him as he try earnestly to do his homework – Tsuna suspect it was an excuse to not shoot his brother for real. It was difficult to concentrate properly when Reborn beady gaze bore into him all the time. At such times, Tsuna swore Reborn just knew what Tsuna had been up to, but he didn't comment on it. Merely continued drinking his espresso.

Tsuna didn't mind. Really, he didn't… even if Reborn is one hell of a scary tutor. He likes the tranquillity and peaceful air between them whenever Reborn spend some time with him. He can go as far and say he cherish it. Because he knew… he doesn't know how he knew, but he was sure none the less, that Reborn was only with them briefly. Thus, he tries to soak up as much knowledge as he can.

From the air of approval he can feel from Reborn, the tiny hitman tutor most certainly didn't mind too.

 **... . . .**

When things get unbearable with his brother, Tsuna always find sanctuary at a pond, deep in the forest of Nanimori. Sitting quietly beside the pond, Tsuna was protected from any unwanted interruption. The huge shaded tree shielded him. He could hide there and no one would know he was even there. The tree was his refuge, and he claimed the spot as his when he accidently stumble upon the site a few years back. It was the perfect place for him to find some peace when things get rough for him and the stillness and calming atmosphere provide an excellent place to unwind, the surrounding area a perfect camouflage.

The only thing that could give him away if anyone was looking is by the sound of occasional sobs that emitted from him.

Tsuna's body trembled. His fist clenched the earth's soil. Tears were flowing from his eyes like a stream, lips bitten to keep his heart-wrenching sobs at bay, even if there is no one is near him. He refused to let out a wail.

The Ten-Years bazooka lay innocently not far from him.

Tsuna had been sitting under his tree, simply chilling and admiring the scenic view, when all of the sudden, the pink bazooka landed on him from out of nowhere. The very same Bazooka that Lambo was fond of.

The Bazooka went off and… He didn't know what happened.

When the smoke had evaporated, Tsuna's eyes had widened in shock, and he nearly fainted of being too terrified.

To put it simply, he found himself in the middle of some brutal skirmish. All around him, people were fighting! Guns blazing everywhere, swords were wielded, explosions and battle cry rang everywhere. And to complicate matters, the whole place was in rubbles. Smoke was all over the place and it was hard to see anything.

Wherever he was at, it was hell!

Tsuna's eyes focused on the person fighting closest to him, from the back, this person seems familiar. But he can't put his finger on who. When the person killed his enemy with a slash through the stomach, and the momentum causes the person to face him, Tsuna's heart nearly stops beating.

It was none other than Hayato Gokudera. Except, he looks older; tired, haggard and weary.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna blurted out in disbelief before his hand covered his mouth.

Gokudera looked his way, his gun and long knife poised for attack. When he saw Tsuna, he temporarily stiffened, his eyes widened in shock. For a brief moment, Tsuna thought he heard Gokudera murmured his name and a flash of hope, happiness, and love shown in his eyes; before it disappeared and fear was clearly portrayed on those eyes.

Acting quickly, Gokudera immediately went to Tsuna's side, howling his body easily along the way, to a safer spot – which is pushing Tsuna against a building wall, using his body as a shield in case of any stray shots. It happened so fast that all Tsuna can do was gasped.

"Tsuna-san? Are you alright?" Gokudera asked hastily, eyes scanned Tsuna once for any injury.

"I'm fine. What's going on? Where am I?" asked Tsuna terrified. He nearly jumped when a roar caught his attention. Turning to bravely looked at the sound, Tsuna breath hitched.

There not far from him was Yamamoto, who was busy slashing people left and right with swords. Like Gokudera, he too was older, his face more serious and fierce. "Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto sound confused. When he saw that it was indeed Tsuna, his eyes widened in alarmed. "Tsuna!"

Yamamoto's yell caught his companion's attention.

The next thing Tsuna knew, he was surrounded. They were shielding him from the enemy. Yamamoto was kneeling beside him and like Gokudera, his eyes had the look of glad happiness before fear took over.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked again.

"It's just a nightmare Tsuna. Don't worry, we'll protect you," said Yamamoto gently. Tsuna stared at both Gokudera and Yamamoto in disbelief before he looked at those that was standing not too far from them. Tsuna was nearly in tears.

He didn't understand it. Why? Why are they fighting?

There was a duo fighting back to back with a trident; a man with an odd shape of hair and a girl with matching hairstyle and an eye patch. Then, not far from him, there was a boy of his age fighting vigorously with – was that lightning emitting from him?

The last two fighters that were engaging in their own battle, nearly makes Tsuna dumbfounded even more.

It was Kyoya Hibari, the school's disciplinary committee leader; and Ryohei Sasagawa, Captain of the Boxing Club and brother of their school idol – and object of Takehiko's affection and his fellow classmate – Kyoko. Like Gokudera and Yamamoto, they too were older. In fact, apart from him and that lightning boy, all of them had matured.

The lightning boy blasted his opponent before turning towards them yelling, "Just tell him, Stupidera. There's no point hiding it!"

Gokudera looked conflicted. "Stupid-cow, the rules..."

"Fuck the rules! It doesn't matter anymore. If he is here, then he is meant to know. Tell him!" The boy roared as he suddenly releases a powerful blast of lightning to the enemy surrounding them. That power knocks all the opposite fraction unconscious, giving their side time to regroup. All of them enclose to him and stood vigil in a protective circle.

Gokudera sighed, his eyes shut in regret. Yamamoto looked dejected. "Tsuna, what I'm about to explain might be unbelievable, but it is very, very real. Please listen carefully."

So Gokudera bluntly told him the core of the matter – that the destruction was done by Vongola Decimo; Takehiko, and that he is currently casually obliterate everything because he feels like it – were his exact words. Tsuna listened with disbelief, paled and trembling. "You... how could you... that's unbelievable! Reborn was sent to tutor him to be a better man!"

"What you see before you is the destruction of your brother's making. Tsuna, with Reborn teaching him, he actually caused a lot of damages. He destroys us all!" Gokudera said urgently.

Tsuna shook his head in denial, his eyes shone with unshed tears. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew… he always knew his brother was capable of such bloodlust. Aside from that, he also has an inkling why they are all currently fighting for the sake of survival. His intuition has never been wrong.

His brother's jealousy consumed him.

"Where there is Vongola, there is only one true Decimo. And the Decimo will always be Tsunayoshi Sawada." Gokudera said solemnly. Tsuna's eyes widened and he felt goosebump all over his body as he sat there, frozen. He felt like he was struck by lightning. "Take back your freedom, Tsuna. If not for us than for yourself."

"We can't afford to live like this, Tsuna-nii," the lightning boy remarked. Tsuna was startled and he gazed searchingly at him. The only one to call him Tsuna-nii is…

"Lambo," Tsuna breathed. Lambo nodded, face softened.

"Sawada, you are always an extreme guy. It's time you stand up for yourself," the white-haired upperclassman interjected gently, his loud enthusiasm gone.

"Herbivore. Seek I-Pin's master. He will help you get started on the right path." The Skylark told him. Then the perfect scowled. "Or better yet, convince the carnivorous herbivore of a tutor to opt for you. You are better than the pathetic herbivore any day." Tsuna gazed at every one of them, suddenly feeling very overwhelming.

Lambo took this moment to appear beside him. He squatted down and leaned in, whispering at his ear. Tsuna froze. And then, there was smoke.

 **... . . .**

Back at the pond, Tsuna sat comatose under the shaded tree. He was still silently crying but by then, he was rendered wordless – too shock at Lambo's parting words to do anything.

" _He killed Mamma, simply because she was a nuisance and was a burden_."

Those haunting words echoed in his mind repeatedly.

Tsuna felt numbed. He felt empty. All the warmth from the afternoon sun was suddenly absent, leaving him feeling cold. His meagre strength practically left him, leaving him boneless. Everything was muted and he was unseeing as he was trapped in his despair.

He wanted to scream; to wail, to roar his denial and claw at the grass around him in anguish, do anything to let out all his agony. He wanted to scream and scream and _scream_.

But he wasn't able to. He just couldn't.

All he can do... was mourn.

He mourns for his brother – of what he'll become and the type of brother he can never be.

He mourns for his mother. Despite all her faults and her air-headedness, she was still his mother. He mourns her fate that might befall her.

He mourns for his friends. Of what they had been through… of what they had to go through if the future is to be believed. The blood that they shed just for the right to live and be free. The freedom that they gave up – for him.

They gave up their peaceful life to be with him. They were willing to be hunted and be at war with the greatest Mafia family in the world _for him_.

But most of all… Tsuna mourns his fate. He mourns that he wasn't strong enough to stand up for himself before. He mourns that he wasn't the brother that Takehiko wanted. He mourns that he wasn't the son that his parent's envision – even if that version was Takehiko. But most of all, Tsuna mourns for what he must do.

And he accepts it. Not only for himself, but for those that matters to him. He made peace with it. Not right away. But he eventually will.

Tsuna looked to the side at a piece of paper that was left for him upon his return. His very own handwriting speaks for itself.

' _Fate and destiny are not set in stone. Our fate is our own and what we choose it to be…'_

Tsuna pick-up the paper and trace the words gently. Hope was budding in his chest. If his future self can believe in that wisdom… then… there is hope for them.

No matter what the future holds or the hardship that awaits them, Tsuna knew… they will be alright. Everything will be alright.

"Tsuna-san, there you are!"

"Tsuna, we've been looking for you."

Tsuna raise his head. He blinked when he saw Gokudera was coming towards him from one of the hidden paths. Yamamoto was behind him, smiling like always.

"We've searched for you everywhere. Lucky Reborn-san told us where to look for you," Gokudera told him once he reached him. And just like his future version, Gokudera was rapidly scanning him for any injury or bullying. No doubt searching for any signs from his 'scum of a brother'. Gokudera's words.

Yamamoto was looking around in awed. "Fuwah… This place is cool! I don't know this place is here."

Gokudera, hearing that, rounded to the taller male, annoyed. "Baseball idiot! That is not why we are here!" Yamamoto just laughed his trademark laughs.

Tsuna gazed at them with a soft expression. They were the best thing that ever happened to him. They came into his life and they stayed. And his world was brighter thanks to them. They are what he valued most. His most priceless treasure. And he would protect them. More than his own life if need be. No harm shall befall them so long as he lived. He won't allow it.

Tsuna folded the piece of paper and lay a kiss upon it, before he put it away in his pocket. At the first opportunity, he'll get himself a locket or a bracelet of some sort with hidden compartment on them, so that he could keep the paper in it and carry it with him wherever he goes.

Tsuna rose to his feet and stood straight. "Hayato… Takeshi."

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto stop their usual banter and stared at Tsuna in wonder. That was the first time they heard Tsuna address them in their given name. And they like it.

Tsuna smiled at them. Unknowing to him, his eyes light up to an orange hue. "How would you like to be part of _my_ family?"

~The End~

 **... . . .**

 **Review on the way out!**

 **-Elvina P.**


End file.
